


And the Other Gold

by Sildominarin



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Best Friends, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildominarin/pseuds/Sildominarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the lavish gardens of the Sultan's palace, beneath the flowering pomegranate trees and near the soft gurgle of fountains, there is a small statue. It's shaped of pure gold, with two eyes of polished rubies, and it's said that the Sultan often lingers there when his burdens grow too heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Other Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This was not meant to be a sad story, and I hope I have not made it so.
> 
> The title is taken from the song 'New Friends':
> 
> Make New Friends  
> But Keep the Old  
> One is Silver  
> And the Other Gold

He had changed the official uniform of the sultan when his father-in-law had stepped down, but at times even it was too confining. 

Aladdin, Sultan of Agra-bah and husband to the Sultana Jasmine , whose beauty was matched only by her kindness, laid aside the cloth wrapped crown of his office and knelt in the lush grass of the palace gardens. It was larger then when he'd been newly married, dozens of gifts from other rulers filling the space with the sights and smells of exotic and beautiful fauna. Nobility came from all corners of the world to see it's majesty, and it was rare for the walled area to be completely empty. Parties and gatherings and lessons were held beneath the warm sun, and even now the cheerful echoes of his wife's handmaidens reached him from where they gathered flowers for weaving into hair and garment. 

But here, in this corner near the wall, he could be guaranteed privacy. It was a small stone area, complete with a carved bench and fountain. Pomegranate trees above it showered the place in delicate pink petals, and the perfume was a balm to his nerves. It had been a carefully chosen spot, picked for its beauty and the abundance of fruit and fig trees around it. A statue rested on the stone as well, carved from gold with ruby accents for the eyes. The image of a small monkey with a cheeky grin.

It was here, beneath the stone and statue, that Aladdin had buried his greatest friend. Abu had been part of his life since he'd been a child, and had guarded the rooms of his own children when the time had come. But animals could not live forever, and his little friend had passed silently in the night a mere seven years after Aladdin's coronation. He had mourned for days, withdrawling into his rooms and leaving all matters of state to his -ever understanding- Sultana. They had buried the little body together under the waxing moon, burying both a friend and one of the last witnesses to their lives Before.

Brushing a hand over the statue, Aladdin breathed as deeply as he could an dheld it for long seconds. His grief had faded slowly, but now he remembered his friend with fondness. The joy of those memories was ever-present when he came here and he knew that Jasmine-often a visitor to the shrine in the other corner where her beloved Raja lay- understood that loss.

There was a flurry of wings behind him, and Aladdin turned his head in time to see a red blur land on his shoulder. Iago's breathe came more laboured these days, though the macaw would deny it vehemently, and Aladdin had to wonder sadly when the third corner might be so occupied. Jafar had been his master for many years, and no matter how long lived parrots were he could not be immortal.

"If you aren't too busy slacking off, majesty, your son wants to remind you that you are expected to go riding with him soon." Iago settled more comfortably onto the silk, adjusting his wings. "The monkey would understand."

The monkey, who had been adored by Amir-his oldest son- would have already been chiding him to leave. With a small smile, Aladdin rose and brushed his pants clean. 

"So he would."


End file.
